The present disclosure relates to wireless networking systems and methods. Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In standard LTE systems, LTE base stations, called eNodeB, Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRAN) Node B, Evolved Node B, etc., and abbreviated as eNB, must be installed densely enough to ensure coverage of a desired area. In urban areas, the cost of a large number of eNBs needed for such coverage is paid for based on the cellular capacity provided for a large number of users. In future LTE systems designed for Public Safety use (PS-LTE), the number of users (Public Safety users) is relatively much smaller and the cellular capacity associated therewith is also much smaller such that it is not cost effective to maintain a full coverage with a dense PS-LTE eNB network with large excess capacity that comes with it, of which only a small part is used by the Public Safety users. A similar problem can arise in commercial LTE systems covering sparsely populated areas such as in rural areas, international deployments, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LTE Concentrator and Distributor system and method for coverage extension.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.